Belle et Cruel
by Chome-chan
Summary: La beauté attira le maître Cruel qui décida qu'une telle jeune fille ne pouvait résider ailleurs que dans sa demeure. Qu'elle soit d'accord ou non.


**Titre :** Le maître Cruel.  
_**Titre O.S :** Belle et Cruel._  
**Raiting :** T.  
**Genre :** Angst.  
**Pairing :** Sakura & Sasori.  
**Résumé :** La beauté attira le maître Cruel qui décida qu'une telle jeune fille ne pouvait résider ailleurs que dans sa demeure. Qu'elle soit d'accord ou non.  
**N.A.:** Ça se déroule dans un univers qui se rattacherait plutôt aux contes !

* * *

**LE MAITRE CRUEL**

**ONE-SHOT 1**

**BELLE ET CRUEL**

La vieille conteuse caressa l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, en annonçant de sa douce voix la fin de l'histoire qu'elle racontait à une tripoté d'enfants assis à ses pieds.  
- Et ils vécurent heureux encore et encore et cela jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
Les gamins s'étirèrent avec des sourires rêveurs, tandis que la vieille les observait avec sagesse. Les enfants avaient toujours adoré ces petites histoires qui se finissent bien.  
Une jeune femme qui était elle aussi assise dans un fauteuil se leva et tapa dans les mains.  
- Et maintenant il est temps d'aller au lit les enfants !  
Quelques protestations s'élevèrent, mais la plus part des enfants étant fatigués à cette heure tardive prirent le chemin des dortoirs, vite rejoins par les petits caïds du groupe. La jeune femme eut un sourire et se tourna vers la conteuse.  
- Ils ont eu l'air d'apprécier votre histoire Mme Telgre. Merci encore de nous avoir accordé cette petit visite dans notre orphelinat.  
La vieille secoua la tête, signifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et se cala dans le fond de son fauteuil.  
- Vous savez mademoiselle Selhan... Avec le temps j'ai remarqué que bien que les enfants adorent mes histoires, les plus vieux eux, s'en lassent...  
Mlle Selhan eut une moue, puis hocha la tête.  
- Eh bien disons qu'en grandissant on commence à avoir du mal à croire à de si belles fins... elle lâcha un soupir. Travaillant moi même dans un orphelinat je suis perplexe...  
- Hélas oui je m'en doute... Aimeriez-vous que je vous conte une histoire un peu différente de celles que vous avez eu l'habitude d'entendre alors ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire, connaissant déjà la réponse de son interlocutrice.  
Intriguée, Mlle Selhan pencha la tête sur le côté.  
- J'en serai ravie, oui.  
- Alors tirez votre fauteuil en face du mien et mettez vous à l'aise.  
La jeune femme hocha la tête et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elle s'installa confortablement dans son siège, toute ouïe.  
- Ce conte a quelques similitudes avec la Belle et la Bête. Vous devez connaître je suppose ?  
- Oui bien sur, c'est assez célèbre.  
Mme Telgre hocha la tête et fit glisser ses doigts sur le cuir du fauteuil.  
- Littéralement, l'histoire que je vais vous conter se nomme Belle et Cruel... Disons qu'à l'oral j'aurai plus tendance à l'appeler la Belle et le comte Cruel...  
Mlle Selhan haussa un sourcil. Le titre annonçait quelque peu le récit. Cependant elle ne fit aucun commentaire et préféra écouter.  
- Enfin, passons les détails et commençons comme il se doit... Il était une fois...

**OOO**

Il était une fois, un royaume connu pour son aisance financière et les nombreux ragots qui y courraient. Nombreux comtes et comtesses avaient croulé sous les mensonges et les vérités qu'on déblatérait sans cesse sur leur dos.

Loin des railleries de la société supérieur, les petits bourgeois vivaient une vie plus douce, les yeux plongés dans leur comptes.

Il était justement une petite famille vivant un train de vie financièrement tranquille. Le père, un marchand, menait assez bien ses affaires et revenait justement d'un de ses petits voyages à l'étranger. La mère, elle, était une belle femme au train de vie irréprochable et comptant autant d'amis que d'ennemis. Comme toute bourgeoise qui se respecte en somme.  
Et pour terminer le tableau, le joyeux couple avait une fille. Une très belle fille d'ailleurs. Des cheveux roses comme les fleurs du même noms, des yeux verts aux nuances de feuillages et une peau pâle comme le réclame la bienséance.  
Son père avait projeté sur elle l'espoir de tout bourgeois ayant une aussi appétissante enfant : la marier avec un noble. Et il ne doutait pas d'y arriver au vue de sa beauté.  
La jeune bourgeoise, fierté de ses parents se nommait Sakura. Elle avait l'innocence des filles de son age, même si dans son esprit cheminait déjà les envies que ses parents lui imposaient... Et cela ne la régalait pas plus que ça...  
Elle rêvait de liberté et de romances semblables à celles des contes. Cependant tout n'est pas aussi rose et bucolique que dans les histoires. Et le destin lui réservait un drôle de sort...

Un jour, le fiacre d'un comte s'aventura dans le quartier où résidait Sakura et sa famille. L'homme à l'intérieur observait les alentours avec un dédain sciant à sa noblesse.  
Sakura marchait le long de la rue, les yeux rivés sur un bouquet de fleur qu'une de ses amies de longue date lui avait donné comme à chacune de ses visites dans la célèbre boutique de fleurs Yamanaka. Elle releva les yeux en entendant les sabots des chevaux guidant le fiacre.  
Elle vit passer le véhicule noir et son regard intercepta celui du noble. Ses yeux étaient deux billes couleurs de bois et ses cheveux une bataille rouge infernale.  
Aussitôt la jeune fille baissa les yeux. Elle reconnaissait dans cette succincte vision la personne d'Akasuna no Sasori, un comte héritier, aussi célèbre pour sa cruauté que pour la renommée de sa famille dans l'art des poupées de porcelaines et des marionnettes.  
Elle ne savait pas si les rumeurs sur sa cruauté étaient vraies et à bien y réfléchir elle n'avait pas envie de vérifier.  
Dans son fiacre, Sasori continua de fixer la petite bourgeoise d'un regard plein de convoitise. Voilà une gamine magnifique pensa-t-il. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne sur elle. Une telle beauté méritait son attention.  
Sasori se cala alors dans les sièges de cuirs et son visage se fendit en un léger sourire. La traversée dans ces quartiers bourgeois n'avait pas été si inutile que ça...

Les jours passèrent et le comte avait su obtenir les informations qu'il cherchait. Pas de manière orthodoxe soit, mais il les avait. Aussi, son fiacre se dirigeait de nouveau dans le quartier bourgeois où il savait à présent que la Belle résidait.  
Sasori savait tout d'elle et avait rapidement conclu qu'il lui serait aisé de s'en emparer.

Le comte descendit de son fiacre et observa la maison de la Belle. C'était à la fois modeste et accueillant. Il réprima une grimace de dégoût. Il ne supportait pas vraiment ce genre d'ambiance. Cependant, il se fit force et alla jusqu'à la porte, toquant de trois coups avec sa canne sculptait du blason familiale. Un servant – sûrement l'un des seuls de la famille songea-t-il – lui ouvrit. Sasori le toisa avec un air hautain.  
- Messires... ? fit le serviteur cachant son mal aise face à son regard.  
- Je veux m'entretenir avec le maître des lieux. Dites lui que je suis le comte Akasuna no Sasori.  
Le serviteur hocha la tête, n'ayant même pas besoin d'être informé de son identité pour le reconnaître. Avec une pointe d'hésitation sur la marche à adopter, il le fit cependant entrer et le guida jusqu'au salon, avant d'aller à la recherche d'Haruno père.  
Ce dernier se pressa dans le salon, étonné de recevoir un tel hôte.  
- Mon... Monsieur Akasuna no Sasori... C'est un honneur de vous recevoir en ma modeste demeure, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda le vieux bonhomme en se triturant les mains.  
Sasori le fixa un instant, puis eut un sourire en coin. Il n'aurait pas trop à forcer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait... Surtout si ce grand-père continuait à angoisser comme ça.  
- J'aimerai discuter d'un certain sujet avec vous, fit-il d'une voix douce pour le mettre en confiance.  
- Un sujet ? Lequel ?  
Sasori réprima un soupir agacé. Apparemment le petit père oubliait les règles de bienséances.  
- Je préférai m'entretenir avec vous dans votre bureau, dit-il un peu sèchement.  
Le père Haruno hocha frénétiquement la tête et le conduisit dans son bureau. Un bureau décoré à la bourgeoise, foisonnant de paperasses. D'une main désinvolte, Sasori écarta une masse de papier qui régnait sur le bureau et s'appuya contre ce dernier, se faisant maître d'un endroit qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, fixant le bourgeois.  
- Bien... Venons en aux choses sérieuses. Je suis là dans un but précis après tout, dit-il.  
- Je... Je m'en doute Monsieur Akasuna. Je vous écoute ?  
Sasori agrandit son sourire de prédateur.  
- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. A vrai dire je suis ici pour vous demandez de me céder votre fille.  
Le père Haruno ouvrit grand la bouche, s'attendant à tout sauf ça. Avait-il bien entendu ? Le comte cruel désirait sa fille ? Non... Sa conscience lui jouait des tours.  
- Pardon ? Ma... Fille dites-vous ?  
Sasori claqua sa langue, de plus en plus agacé. Il n'aimait pas quand les discussions traînaient en longueurs surtout quand il se savait gagnant.  
- Votre fille Sakura. Je voudrais que vous me la cédiez. Je vous en offre un prix alléchant.  
Il gratifia la fin de sa phrase d'un sourire conspirateur. Mais le père secoua la tête.  
- Je ne peux pas vous céder ma fille comme ça !  
Sasori se détacha de son bureau et s'approcha à pas silencieux de l'homme. Il le dépassait d'une bonne tête.  
- Et comment me la céderiez-vous alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.  
- Bien... Eh bien... Par un mariage ? répliqua-t-il pas très sûr de lui.  
Les lèvres du marionnettiste frémirent et un léger rire l'anima.  
- Vous jouez-vous de moi ? Dans ma famille personne jamais n'a épousé de bourgeoise... Je veux bien vous concéder une vague liaison économique avec les entreprises Akasuna... Mais aucune ne sera d'ordre sociale..  
Le petit père Haruno dévoila alors une vague attitude farouche envers ce gamin prétentieux.  
- Il est hors de question que je cède mon unique fille comme ça !  
Son ton finit d'énerver le maître marionnettiste. Il fronça les sourcils et se dressa de toute sa hauteur.  
- Soit... Mais il se peut que votre famille connaisse de légers désagréments dans les jours à venir. Sasori contourna le maître des lieux. Ne vous plaignez pas si vous vous retrouvez prochainement à la rue.  
Haruno père blêmit et se tourna vers lui. Il en serait bien capable le bougre !  
- Attendez !  
- Hum ? fit distraitement le noble.  
- Si... Si je vous la cède... Prendrez-vous soin d'elle ?  
Après tout la réputation du maître Cruel n'était plus à refaire.  
Sasori se retourna et se pencha sur lui.  
- J'en prendrai soin comme si elle était la porcelaine la plus rare que l'on ne connaisse.

Aussitôt promit, aussitôt donnée. Sakura n'eut même pas le droit de protester quand son père lui expliqua la situation. Elle avait pleuré de rage, puis courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
Comment... Comment son père osait-il la vendre ainsi ! A ce démon de comte en plus ! Elle ragea dans son coussin, puis éclata de nouveau en sanglot.  
- Pourquoi... Mais pourquoi ! gronda-t-elle.  
Elle ne pardonnerait jamais à son père une telle traîtrise !Jamais, jamais, jamais !  
Se calmant peu à peu, elle se mit à penser au comte. Pourquoi la voulait-il elle, une bourgeoise ? Elle trembla légèrement. Peut-être lui réservait-il un horrible sort. Après tout les rumeurs racontaient qu'il kidnappait des femmes pour les disséquer... Lui ferait-il subir ça ?  
Sakura plongea son visage dans son oreiller, la respiration difficile. Elle était effrayée et ne pouvait rien changer à son sort...

Deux jours plus tard, le fiacre noir du Comte s'arrêta devant la maison. Il était venu chercher sa Belle. Il s'avança vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit avant qu'il l'ait atteinte. Haruno père le regardait d'un visage fermé, ce qui fit sourire l'Akasuna. Apparemment il regrettait de céder sa fille.  
- Est-elle prête ? demanda Sasori, jouant sur les nerfs du père.  
- Elle arrive... J'ai fais préparer ses... bagages, dit-il, sa voix n'étant qu'un murmure.  
Sasori secoua lentement la tête.  
- Elle n'aura pas besoin de bagage. Il y aura tout ce qu'il lui faut dans mon manoir.  
- Quoi ? Mais... contesta-t-il vaguement.  
Il doutait fort que sa fille apprécia qu'on lui ôte tout ce qu'elle avait. Mais face à la silencieuse menace de l'Akasuna, il préféra se taire.  
- Elle n'aura besoin de rien, répéta-t-il.  
Des pas se firent alors entendre dans l'escalier principal. Sakura en descendait les marches, le regard baissé, dans la parfaite attitude de celle qui se rend à la potence. Cela agaça le comte. Il ne voyait pas le visage de la Belle ainsi et sa beauté se perdait.  
Lentement, la jeune fille vint aux côtés de son père, la tête toujours baissée et les mains serrées sur sa robe.  
- Je suis prête, dit-elle doucement.  
Sasori la fixa un moment, puis lui saisit sèchement le menton, ignorant le petit père et son regard mécontent.  
- Regarde les gens quand tu parles et reprend toi, tu ressembles à une paysanne bossue comme ça, dit-il d'un ton dur.  
L'Akasuna fixait déjà les règles et la petite bourgeoise ferait bien mieux de se tenir à carreau. Sakura déglutit, puis acquiesça. De toute manière, elle savait que son attitude aurait été critiquée.  
Satisfait, Sasori la relâcha et se recula.  
- Bien... Fais donc tes adieux à ton bon père...  
Sakura le regarda dans les yeux et ignora son traître de père. Elle fit un pas vers le marionnettiste.  
- C'est déjà fait...  
Il eut un sourire. Bien, bien... La petite bourgeoise lui montrait là une belle facette de sa personnalité. Il lui tendit une main ganté.  
- Eh bien allons-y dans ce cas.  
Sakura regarda sa main, puis approcha ses doigts tremblant. Ennuyé de sa lenteur, il se saisit lui même de sa main et l'entraîna vers le fiacre avec une certaine vivacité, avant de la faire grimper dedans. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de lancer un dernier regard à son père et sa mère sur le pas de la porte, avant de s'engouffrer dans le véhicule, suivit de l'Akasuna.

Durant le trajet, elle se retrouva assise face à lui. Son regard était tourné vers la fenêtre, alors qu'elle sentait celui de l'Akasuna la détailler sous toutes les coutures. C'était quelque chose de fort gênant, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle ne connaissait rien de ces humeurs et ne voulait pas se risquer à quelques réprimandes.  
Sasori brisa quelques fois le silence pour lui signifier qu'elle n'aurait pas de bagages ou qu'elle ferait bien mieux d'oublier ses attitudes de paysanne qu'on emmène au bûcher. Il voulait qu'elle se mette en valeur et non qu'elle se renferme comme une vieille sorcière.

Sakura ne tarda pas à remarquer que le paysage se faisait moins citadin. Elle haussa un sourcil, étonnée et ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de poser une question.  
- Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle en tournant son regard vers lui.  
Sasori la toisa quelques instants.  
- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, maintenant fais silence.  
Sakura décida d'obéir. De toute façon elle se voyait mal parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec lui. Elle reporta son attention sur le paysage, lui lançant quelques regards en coin.  
Les rumeurs disaient vraies, quand elles décrivaient l'héritier Akasuna comme une poupée de porcelaine à taille humaine. Son visage en avait vraiment les traits en tout cas. Une pureté se dégageait de ses yeux, au même titre que la lueur glaciale qui y régnait. Et ses cheveux... Ils contrastaient si bien avec son visage. Comme une mise en garde sur ce cet air angélique qu'on pouvait lui attribuer par erreur.

Le fiacre s'arrêta devant un grand manoir situé au milieu d'une campagne. Sasori descendit le premier et le cocher vint ouvrir la porte à Sakura. Cette dernière sortie et contempla l'endroit. C'était pour le moins isolé. Elle se mordit la lèvre, s'imaginant déjà d'horribles scénarios. Elle vit Sasori s'avancer vers la demeure et décida de le suivre, plutôt que de rester prés du cocher qui lui laissait une drôle d'impression... Celle de ne pas être vivant ? Elle secoua doucement la tête. Il fallait franchement qu'elle arrête d'angoisser.  
Sasori la fit entrer dans le manoir sans plus de cérémonie et la poussa vers le centre de la salle, vu qu'elle n'avait pas bouger du seuil de la porte.  
- Bien. Ceci est ma demeure et la tienne également à partir de maintenant.  
Sakura regarda le sol d'un air dépité. Elle vivrait au milieu d'un grand rien...  
- Regarde moi quand je te parle. dit-il en avançant vers elle. Tu te débrouilleras toute seule pour te repérer ici... Et je te préviens... Il y a des portes verrouillées ici. Et tu ferais bien de les laisser dans cet état. Sinon même les rumeurs sur moi ne seront rien comparées à la rouste que tu te prendras. Clair ?  
Elle hocha vivement la tête. Il semblait bien sérieux dis donc.

**OOO**

Mlle Selhan fit la moue à ce moment. La vieille le remarqua et s'arrêta dans son récit.  
- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Eh bien... Votre histoire... On dirait un mélange de plusieurs contes.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Au début c'est comme la Belle et la Bête et maintenant on se croirait dans Barbe bleu avec cette histoire de portes verrouillées.  
La conteuse eut un rire.  
- Mais vous savez mademoiselle, dans les contes, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour cacher quelque chose. Que ça soit derrière une porte verrouillée, dans un grand château ou dans une tour... Après c'est sur qu'on se lasse d'inventer de nouveaux artefacts pour cacher les petits secrets.  
- Donc le comte Cruel à un secret ?  
- Ça ou autre chose...  
- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Mlle Selhan curieuse.  
- Qu'il serait temps que je reprenne mon histoire...  
- Je vous écoute...

**OOO**

Le soir tomba rapidement sur cette première journée au manoir. Sakura avait dîner et venait de prendre un bain.  
Elle était étrangement étonnée de n'avoir vu aucun serviteur dans la demeure. Pourtant elle doutait fort que le comte mette sa fierté de côté pour préparer à manger ou faire le ménage.  
Perplexe, elle oublia vite cette petite histoire, pour la tenue qu'elle portait. Une sorte de chemise de nuit bien plus courte que celles qu'elle avait chez elle. A vrai dire la différence était nette entre les chemises qui lui arrivaient aux chevilles et cette dernière qui n'atteignait même pas ses genoux. Peu habituée à ça, elle tira sur le tissu, dans le mince espoir qu'il lui cache un peu plus la peau. Heureusement qu'elle était seule dans cette grande chambre. Manquerait plus qu'on la voit ainsi fagoté.  
Cependant Dieu devait être un sacré farceur, car la porte s'ouvrit à l'instant même où elle le remerciait d'être à l'abri des regards.  
Sasori apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, habillé de vêtements plus décontractés. Sakura leva les yeux vers lui, voyant ainsi un sourire appréciateur naître sur ses lèvres.  
- Je me doutais bien que cela t'irais à ravir, dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
La jeune fille sentie le rose gagner ses joues.  
- Je... N'apprécie pas cette tenue, avoua-t-elle en tirant de nouveau sur le tissu.  
Sasori fronça les sourcils. Elle voulait ruiner la soie de sa belle robe à force de tirer dessus ou quoi ? Il approcha.  
- Ôte tes mains destructrices de ce tissu. Ce n'est pas fait pour qu'on tire dessus.  
Sakura garda pourtant les doigts serrés dessus. Une crainte venait de naître en elle et une boule s'était formée dans son estomac. Elle avait beau être innocente, ainsi vêtue elle savait ce qu'elle risquer à être seule avec un homme.  
- Cherches-tu à me faire perdre patience ? demanda-t-il en voyant son manque de réaction.  
Elle secoua la tête et se mordit la lèvre.  
- Cette chemise de nuit est trop courte.  
Sasori eut un rire moqueur à son adresse.  
- Alors toi tu ignores vraiment ce que c'est d'être court...  
Il s'approcha un peu plus, la faisant reculer, gênée.  
Bien sur qu'elle savait ce que c'était ! Mais seules les _putes_ des cabarets mettaient des tenues très très courtes ! Et elle n'en était pas une ! Et bien que cette robe ne soit pas si courte que ça, pour elle, ça l'était quand même !  
- Jusqu'à où comptes-tu reculer petite fleur ?  
Sakura tiqua. Il venait de l'appeler comment là ? Elle n'aimait pas ça. Il la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle aurait voulut qu'il sorte d'ici ou du moins qu'il cesse d'empiéter sur son espace vital. Déjà qu'elle était isoler du reste du monde dans cette campagne.  
- S'il vous plaie, dit-elle. N'approchez pas.  
Sasori haussa un sourcil.  
- Pardon ? Ai-je mal entendu ?  
- Je...Ne m'approchez pas, répéta-t-elle reculant encore plus.  
L'Akasuna eut alors un rictus mauvais. Pour qui se prenait-elle cette bourgeoise au joli minois ?  
- D'où te permets-tu de me donner des ordres ? Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais... Depuis ce matin tu m'appartiens, lui rappela-t-il.  
- Non ! clama Sakura en secouant la tête. Mon père m'a peut-être vendu, mais moi je ne suis pas consentante.  
Elle regretta d'avoir ouvert la bouche quand elle l'entendit rire. Il finit par mettre fin à la distance qui les séparaient et l'attrapa par le coude, avant de la pousser jusqu'au grand lit, où il l'obligea à s'allonger, alors qu'il se dressait au-dessus d'elle menaçant.  
Sakura avait les yeux écarquillés, craignant pour la suite des événements.  
- Je me fou que tu ne sois pas consentante. Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi. Te toucher, te frapper, t'embrasser, te violer ou même te saigner à mort si je le désire.  
Elle secoua la tête et commença à se débattre avec une certaine panique.  
- Non ! Lâchez moi !  
Sasori plissa les yeux. Décidément cette petite aimait empirer son sort. Il lui serra d'avantage le bras et glissa son autre main sur sa jambe, pour remonter jusqu'à sa cuisse, ce qui eut l'effet de la calmer aussitôt.  
- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai enlevé à ta famille ? dit-il distraitement, ignorant les mains qui le repoussaient.  
- Arrêtez-ça tout de suite ! gronda-t-elle.  
L'Akasuna continua cependant de remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse, repoussant le tissu de la robe.  
- Je t'ai enlevé à ton petit monde parce que lorsque je t'ai vu dans cette rue, j'ai tout de suite remarqué à quel point tu étais belle... A quel point tu avais du potentiel, expliqua-t-il.  
Sakura le regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Elle ne saisissait pas ce qu'il racontait.  
- Quel potentiel ?  
Sasori lui sourit et retira sa main de sa cuisse. Il la passa sur sa joue.  
- Un sacré potentiel pour jouer la poupée...  
- La poupée ? Mais pour qui me prenez vous ! Monstre ! se récria-t-elle.  
L'Akasuna la fit taire par une belle claque.  
- Je t'interdis d'hausser le ton face à moi, tu me fais perdre mon temps.  
Il la lâcha et se leva, lissant sa chemise d'une main.  
- Ici tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Et tu ferais bien mieux de t'y faire.  
Il se détourna et sorti de la chambre en claquant la porte. Sakura porta une main à sa joue, puis se mit à pleurer. Elle ne comprenait rien et ça lui faisait peur. Le pire étant qu'elle commençait à se demander si les rumeurs n'avaient pas un fond de vérité. Mais comment s'enfuir d'un Manoir perdu au milieu de la campagne ?

**OOO**

Mlle Selhan écoutait attentivement l'histoire de la vieille. Elle restait cependant dubitative.  
- J'ai du mal à croire que ça puisse bien se finir pour elle, commenta-t-elle.  
- Un conte ne finit pas forcément bien... Enfin cela dépend du point de vue que l'on adopte.  
- Ah ?  
La conteuse hocha la tête et se redressa.  
- Dans Hansel & Gretel. Si l'on prend le point de vue de la sorcière, l'histoire se finit vraiment mal...  
- Oui mais dans ce cas là, la sorcière est méchante. Ici, la Belle n'a rien fait.  
La vieille eut une rire.  
- En grandissant on ne sait plus ce qu'on veut, dites moi ! Vous vous lassez des histoires niaises et vous critiquez celles qui sont cruelles...  
Mlle Selhan fit la moue.  
- Bon, bon je suis désolée... Continuez. J'aimerai savoir ce qui lui arrive.  
- Soit, alors je reprend... Les jours se ressemblaient dans le manoir...

**OOO**

Les jours se ressemblaient dans le manoir pour la pauvre Sakura. Elle restait pour la plus part du temps enfermée dans sa chambre et ne sortait que lorsqu'il était temps de manger. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, elle n'avait pas recroisé le comte et cela l'angoissait.

Sakura remontait l'escalier principal pour aller à sa chambre, quand elle fut prise d'une soudaine curiosité. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas le droit de visiter le manoir ? Hésitant quelque peu, elle finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et redescendit l'escalier.  
Elle alla sur sa droite et traversa un couloir. Elle ouvrit une porte, puis deux, tombant successivement sur un salon de musique et un boudoir. Elle continua ainsi jusqu'à tomber sur une porte verrouillée. Elle la regarda avec intrigue, mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Sasori avait été clair au sujet des portes fermées.  
Elle continua son chemin et entra dans une sorte de bibliothèque. Il y faisait un peu froid, mais elle avança entre les rayons. Elle entendit alors un bruit et curieuse se dirigea vers ce dernier.  
Elle se raidit d'horreur devant ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Une femme... Ou une poupée ? De taille humaine au corps étrangement démantibulé faisait la poussière.  
Sakura recula d'un pas et cogna dans un bureau. La poupée se tourna alors vers elle. Elle avait des yeux noirs et sa bouche était recousue d'un côté. Ce qui paniqua Sakura, c'est qu'elle reconnut les traits d'une jeune noble qui avait disparu il y a peu. Horrifiée, Sakura se recula encore, jusqu'à cogner dans quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle leva alors les yeux et reconnut Sasori. Ce dernier la regardait un sourcil haussé.  
- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il.  
Sakura ne dit mot. Elle avait déjà peur du comte en temps normal, mais maintenant c'était encore pire !  
Sasori soupira et tourna le regard vers la femme-poupée. Il fit un geste de la main et elle reprit son ménage, les ignorant. Il prit le bras de Sakura qui était devenue blême et la mena hors de la bibliothèque. Elle se tint à un mur à l'opposé du comte et n'osa pas le regarder.  
- Reprend toi jeune idiote, lui commanda-t-il.  
Sakura ne bougea pas. Dans sa tête courrait toutes les rumeurs sur la dissection des femmes et des enlèvements. Sasori fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle. Il porta une main à son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Elle s'écarta de lui aussitôt.  
- Ne me touchez pas !  
Sasori fit claquer sa langue avec agacement et la plaqua contre le mur. Il lui attrapa le menton.  
- Je ferai bien mieux de te couper la langue, ça t'évitera de geindre.  
Elle écarquilla les yeux et tenta de formuler une phrase, les lèvres tremblantes.  
- Je... Je ne...  
Sasori fit lentement non de la tête et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux dans un geste étrangement possessif.  
- Calme-toi donc... Une si belle fille ne devrait pas se mettre dans de tels états. Regarde ta peau elle est aussi blanche qu'une porcelaine non traitée.  
Sakura s'était tue, hypnotisée par ses gestes. Ils avaient quelques chose à la fois d'apaisant et de traumatisant. Un peu comme si l'Akasuna la traitait telle une poupée ?  
Sasori continua ainsi quelques minutes, puis passa ses doigts sur la joue de sa belle.  
- Que vais-je faire de toi... Ta beauté semble se ruiner au contact de ce Manoir. Je voulais attendre ta majorité, mais je doute d'en avoir la patience...  
Ses mots firent reculer Sakura, autrement dit se cogner la tête contre le mur de derrière.  
- Ne parlez pas de moi comme si j'étais... J'étais je ne sais pas quoi d'ailleurs !  
L'Akasuna plissa d'abord les yeux, puis eut un léger rire. De qui se moquait-elle ? Il la traitait extrêmement bien. Même ses plus belles poupées de porcelaines n'étaient pas ainsi caressées. Que voulait-elle de plus ? Des mots doux ? Des baisers ? Après tout c'était une enfant... Peut-être avait-elle besoin d'être rassurée avant qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il veut d'elle en toute confiance.

**OOO**

Mlle Selhen bailla, puis s'étira légèrement. Mme Telgre s'arrêta dans son récit une nouvelle fois.  
- Fatiguée ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Un peu oui... Mais je vous écoute, continuez.  
Mme Telgre la regarda septique.  
- Je peux reprendre demain vous savez.  
- Non, non ! J'aimerai connaître le fin de l'histoire ce soir.  
La conteuse roula des yeux, en souriant malgré tout. Elle avait l'impression de faire face à une enfant capricieuse. Enfin, elle continua.  
- Bien... Les jours qui suivirent furent assez différents, voyez-vous...  
- Hum, pourquoi donc ?  
- Le comte cruel agissait différemment...  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui, mais laissez-moi continuer... Donc je disais... Les jours qui suivirent...

**OOO**

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez déstabilisant pour Sakura. En effet, l'Akasuna se montrait plus doux envers elle. Si bien qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier.  
Il lui avait fait visiter certaines pièces et restait de longs moments avec elle, la regardant et la détaillant d'un air rêveur. Il ne se montrait plus agressif, ce qui avait, au fil du temps fait baisser la garde de Sakura, qui s'étonnait même à lui sourire gentiment.  
De plus, elle avait finit par s'habituer au rythme lent de la demeure et à cette drôle de poupée qui faisait le ménage. Elle n'avait cependant pas oser demander à Sasori qui... ou qu'est-ce qu'elle était.

Un soir, alors qu'elle revêtait une nouvelle fois une courte chemise de nuit, l'Akasuna entra dans sa chambre, lui souriant.  
- Bonsoir Sasori, dit-elle tout de même un peu gênée dans sa tenue.  
Il hocha la tête et s'approcha. Sakura le regarda faire intriguée.  
- Il y a un problème ? dit-elle doucement.  
- Non, bien sur que non... Tu es très en beauté dans cette tenue.  
Sakura sentie ses joues rougir. Cet homme était séduisant et elle, une proie sans doute facile. Sasori passa ses fins doigts sur ses joues. Elle s'était habituée à de tels gestes, presque mécaniques du marionnettiste. Un peu comme s'il savourait la texture de sa peau. Étrange non ? Mais elle ne s'étonnait plus de rien ici.  
Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur sa mâchoire, puis Sasori se pencha sur elle. Elle devint encore plus rouge, mais le regarda.  
- Qui... qui a-t-il ? souffla-t-elle.  
- Chut, commanda-t-il.  
Délicatement sa main vint balayer ses épaules de ses cheveux et il l'embrassa. Un baiser doux et inquiétant. Mais cela elle ne le sentie pas. Tout juste si elle arrivait à réfléchir au pourquoi du comment faisait-il ça.  
Sasori continua sa caresse jusqu'à son bras, la laissant frissonner. Il s'écarta un instant, pour ensuite reprendre un jeu plus déterminé contre ses lèvres. Sakura se sentait à sa merci et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle le laissa faire.  
Sasori éprouvait une certaine satisfaction de réussir à mener si facilement son jeu. Il était maître et elle sa marionnette. Elle était incapable de lui résister et pour se prouver qu'il pouvait d'avantage contrôler l'instant, il lui prit les mains et la fit reculer. Elle baissa les yeux, gênée, lui laissant ses mains, moites à cause de l'embarra.  
- Cela te déplais ? dit-il, la faisant reculer jusqu'au lit.  
- N-non enfin... Je veux dire...  
Sakura se mordit la langue. Elle ne savait pas. Comment pouvait-elle ainsi se perdre dans ses mots ? Elle ressemblait sûrement à une jeune pucelle sortie du couvent... Or elle n'était jamais allée au couvent.  
L'Akasuna laissa échapper un rire totalement contrôlé et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Il se baissa à sa hauteur et lui prit le menton.  
- Regarde moi quand tu parles... Tu n'as rien à craindre tu sais...  
Enfin pour le moment, pensa-t-il en souriant. Sakura le fixa, puis hocha la tête.  
- Laisse toi aller à mes fils...  
Elle haussa un sourcil. Quels fils ? Mais laissa tomber la question quand il s'empara de ses lèvres. Il la poussa à s'allonger et continua son baiser. Ses doigts caressaient les mains de Sakura, d'étrange lueurs bleues s'en échappant. La belle ne remarqua rien.

L'Akasuna recommença ce jeu plusieurs jours de suite. Ses fils devenaient plus résistant sur la peau de sa belle. Il pourrait en faire ce qu'il voudrait. Et il voulait qu'elle soit juste belle et soumise. Sasori avait besoin de ça pour se sentir maître. Et puis on est mieux servit que par sois même. S'il la contrôlait totalement, aucune chance pour qu'elle soit en retard au déjeuner, qu'elle lâche une parole malheureuse ou qu'elle tente quelque chose contre lui.  
Le comte aimait son contrôle des situations, autant qu'il aimait son statut d'homme craint. Et puis maintenant il savait comment s'occuper de faire d'une femme une magnifique poupée sans recommencer un fiasco comme avec sa poupée femme de ménage. Sérieusement si cette petite idiote de noble n'avait pas tant hurlé, la peau de ses lèvres ne se serait pas déchirée.  
- Ce fut un tel gâchis, grimaça-t-il en se remémorant la chose.  
Pour la punir il l'avait arnaché du corps d'une vieille marionnette et fait d'elle une bonne. Ça apprendrait à cette noble à se croire plus haute que lui. Au moins la petite bourgeoise le craignait assez pour ne pas hurler à la mort... Ou plutôt l'aimait assez. Vu les belles rougeurs qui gagnaient souvent ses joues il savait qu'elle tombait peu à peu sous son charme. En même temps on est un Akasuna ou on ne l'est pas...

Le maître despote ravit de ses constatations décida à un moment donné qu'il était l'heure ! L'heure de crée son chef d'œuvre. Aussi il entra dans la chambre de sa belle, où cette dernière se coiffait.  
- Sakura ?  
- Hum, oui ? fit-elle en se détournant de sa coiffeuse.  
Sasori resta un temps silencieux. Qu'elle était belle avec ses longs cheveux dégringolant autour d'elle... Qu'elle était pure avec son regard émeraude. Oh oui, elle serait parfaite sa douce poupée. Il lui sourit.  
- Viens donc ici, l'appela-t-il en lui tendant une main.  
Sakura regarda sa main, puis lâcha sa brosse curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Elle se leva et vint lui prendre la main.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
Sasori passa une main dans sa nuque et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire, attendrit par son geste. Il lâcha sa main et la passa dans la poche de son pardessus en sortant une fiole. Elle n'y vit que du feu. Il se détacha de ses lèvres et l'embrassa dans le cou. A l'abri de son regard, il ouvrit la fiole.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu m'embrasses ? demanda-t-elle les joues rouges.  
- Chut voyons... J'en ai le droit non.  
Elle hocha la tête et se tut. Elle avait comprit qu'il était assez susceptible et n'avait pas envie de gâcher ce moment. Sasori avala le contenu de la fiole et revint l'embrasser. Elle sentie un liquide passer dans sa bouche et voulut s'écarter de lui, mais il la retint. Les yeux grands ouverts, Sakura avala ce drôle de liquide, n'y comprenant rien. Quand il la relâcha, il s'essuya les lèvres.  
- Qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-elle en touchant ses lèvres.  
- Hum ? Ça... Eh bien c'est pour que tu fasses de beaux rêves.  
- Co-Comment ça ?  
Il sourit et l'attrapa par la taille.  
- Quand tu te réveilleras tu ne seras plus tout à fais la même. Tu seras encore plus belle, s'extasia-t-il.  
Sakura le regarda horrifiée. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais son ton laissait présager le pire.  
Malgré elle, elle sentie ses yeux se fermer et son corps s'affaisser contre celui de Sasori, alors qu'elle voulait le repousser. La dernière chose qu'elle sentie alors qu'elle sombrait, était la main du comte glissant dans ses cheveux, puis le noir...

La vieille Telgre fit craquer ses os en se redressant.  
- Ce qu'il y a inintéressant la dedans, c'est la manière dont le comte arrive à se jouer des gens.  
- Alors... Il ne l'aime pas ?  
- Si... Mais la Belle supposait qu'il était amoureux d'elle.  
Mlle Selhan haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment.  
- Mais le comte aimait d'avantage son corps – Mlle Selhan sourcilla – Ah mais ne faites pas cette tête voyons ! Je vais vous expliquer...

Sasori s'acharnait depuis le soir sur le corps de sa belle. Elle était nue sur une table, son corps souffrant sous les divers outils qu'il utilisait. Du rouge tâchait le tablier de bourreau que Sasori portait, mais il ne s'en occupait guère. Sur son visage était collé un implacable sourire d'extase. Il s'amusait autant qu'il rêvait. Sous ses doigts d'artiste se métamorphosait une œuvre digne d'un Michel-Ange.

Le comte ne voyait pas le temps passer, plongé dans son entreprise. La femme-poupée ouvrit la porte, tenant un plateau de victuailles. Son regard éteint se posa sur Sakura et les mains de bois de la femme tremblèrent. Elle se souvenait avoir vécue la même chose, mais il lui était impossible d'en faire part. Le marionnettiste la gardait scellée dans le silence. La Noble de bois baissa la tête et posa le plateau avant de se détourner pour quitter la salle. Sasori n'y fit pas attention, trop concentré sur le corps qu'il façonnait.

Une semaine passa avant qu'il achève son œuvre. Se frottant les mains avec une satisfaction toute mérité, il la contemplait, assise dans un fauteuil d'osier.

Pour l'occasion, il l'avait paré d'une robe blanche aux multiples dentelles roses. Une vraie poupée, pleine de grâce et de beauté. Ses paupières closes étaient surmonté de cils parfaitement séparés. Et ses lèvres... C'était une perfection dont se félicitait l'artiste. Toutes nuancées de roses et nacres, leur couleur se mêlait à ses cheveux qu'il avait gardé intacte.

D'une main il lissa son pardessus et s'approcha d'elle. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux rosée qui masquait la joue si parfaite et se pencha sur elle.  
- Prend vie entre mes doigts et contemple l'immortalité que je t'offre, susurra-t-il à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.  
Comme prise dans ses mots, elle ouvrit grands ses yeux verts émeraudes. Il avait eut du mal à préserver leur beauté. Devoir retirer ces iris de leur orbites sans tout détruire avait été ardu. Surtout pour les apposer sur deux billes de verres teintés de blanc. Enfin... Le résultat était splendide.  
Sakura ressentit aussitôt une douleur traverser tout son corps. Elle aurait voulut hurler, mais ses lèvres restaient closes. Tout juste si elle pouvait bouger.  
Sasori lui sourit et caressa sa joue de porcelaine. Elle ne ressentit aucune sensation et commença à avoir peur. Que se passait-il dans ce corps ? Était-elle droguée ? Pourquoi avait-elle aussi mal ?

Sasori l'embrassa sur le front et s'écarta. Il parti prendre un miroir sur une armoire et revint à sa hauteur. Il s'appuya sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où il l'avait assise et lui montra le miroir. Avec un doux sourire il passa son autre main dans ses cheveux.  
- Tu as vu comme tu es belle ? fit-il doucement.  
En voyant son reflet dans le miroir, le temps sembla s'arrêter autour de Sakura. Elle espérait vraiment rêver. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible... Et puis avec une telle douleur qui la submergeait, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.

Sasori se redressa et s'étira. Il était fatigué d'avoir tant travailler sur elle. Il lui lança un regard et fit un mouvement élégant de la main, qui fit se lever la Belle. Son corps obéissait aux doigts du comte. Ce dernier s'amusa à la faire tourner sur elle même et prendre une pose aguicheuse.  
- Trop belle, constata-t-il.  
Le visage de porcelaine de Sakura resta stoïque, pourtant au fond elle, elle pleurait... Elle venait de comprendre la vraie signification de la cruauté du comte.

**OOO**

- Et elle resta belle, belle et immortelle jusqu'à la fin des temps, termina la conteuse.  
Mlle Selhan avait la bouche entrouverte. Cette histoire était tout simplement horrifiante.  
- Ce n'est pas possible. C'est vraiment trop cruel.  
- Eh là, il ne s'appelle pas le Comte Cruel pour rien...  
La conteuse lui sourit puis se leva.  
- Mais tout de même. Cette histoire pousse un peu loin... Puis on dirait qu'il n'y a pas de moral...  
- Une morale ? Oui bien sur dans les contes il y en a toujours... Disons qu'ici la moral est que la noblesse à le pouvoir sur la bourgeoisies... Ou encore qu'il arrive au mal de gagner contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire... Vous savez cette histoire est malléable...  
- Malléable ? Et en quoi ?  
- Certains y verront une histoire horrible... D'autre, l'histoire d'un homme qui voulait préserver la beauté à n'importe quel prix.  
Selhan ne semble pas persuader et se leva à son tour.  
- Et pour l'histoire des portes closes ? Finalement on sait pas ce qu'il y a derrière.  
La conteuse eut un léger rire et alla vers la porte.  
- La Belle n'a peut-être pas découvert ce qu'il y avait derrières les portes... Mais un autre si.  
- Ah bon ? Qui ça ?  
- Oh ça... C'est une autre histoire, que je vous conterai demain peut-être.  
La jeune femme fit la moue et vint à sa suite.  
- Je peux au moins savoir le nom de cette histoire ?  
- A la curiosité enfantine... Mais soit, ce conte ci s'appelle **Le Comte Cruel et le faiseur de bombes**.

* * *

Fiouu finit !  
Bon ça c'est la première partie du « conte »  
La prochaine partie qui est aussi une histoire à part entière, sera posté en tant que one-short indépendant.  
Son titre facile à deviner :** Le Comte Cruel et le faiseur de bombes**.  
Mis en scène Sasori & …._ [Pfff facile à savoir je pense]_  
Plus d'humour et sans doute plus de romance U_u  
**Rewiew ?**


End file.
